1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test tray used in a handler transporting semiconductor devices such as during semiconductor device testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices, e.g., semiconductor integrated circuits or ICs including memory semiconductor devices, non-memory semiconductor devices, and module ICs in which such semiconductor devices are mounted on a single substrate in a circuit manner, are shipped after being tested. Accordingly, semiconductor device testing is an important manufacturing process wherein yield, e.g., percentage of manufactured devices passing testing procedures and available for shipping, is determined. A handler is an apparatus used to automatically test the semiconductor devices.
A handler includes a test tray. The test tray is used when loading a semiconductor device, when transferring the semiconductor device as loaded thereon to a test head, when directly testing the loaded semiconductor device in the test head, or when unloading the semiconductor device following testing.
The location of the test tray must be precisely determined when a semiconductor device is tested in the test head or when a semiconductor device is loaded upon or unloaded from the test head. If the location of the test tray is not precisely determined, the yield of tested semiconductor devices may be inaccurately low. For example, a false failure may be indicated due to imprecise positioning of the semiconductor device during testing and an otherwise viable device may be lost. Also, the handler may malfunction or suddenly stop functioning due to imprecise positioning and production rates may fall.
Accordingly, handler operation, especially test tray positioning, can affect product yield and production rates.